User talk:EdmundtheJust
Welcome to my Talk Page Feel free to leave any message but be polite. Thank you! sig Archives: ---- Archive 1 ● Archive 2 ● Archive 3 ● Archive 4 Hello! Hello, EdmundtheJust! I'm just new to this wiki, but I hope to stay for a long while. Also, I had some ideas about infoboxes, and maybe the layout of some parts of the wiki, if you'd be interested. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 06:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As I mentioned above, I've got an idea for infoboxes. Click here for an example of it in play. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 02:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you mean by "as if you lived in the world of Narnia". --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 23:35, November 4, 2011 (UTC) hi Dude, you have to do something about moderating this site. Go to the article Aslan, and scroll down to the comments, youll see what I mean ;) :As much as it seem vaguely rash, considering the wiki itself is fairly inactive, what do you think about giving me a test run for adminship? --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 12:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::As I see it, there are few administrators here, and thus there my request kicks in! --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 10:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Comments and talk pages Hi. You can turn the comments off in . If you do that they can no longer be seen (they don't get archived anywhere). Whatever already existed for talk pages before comments were turned on will show back up. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :If you turn comments off, then no, they don't appear any more. If you turn them back on they reappear. -- Wendy (talk) 23:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Well, sections can just as easily be taken out of it! --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Go for what? The adminship proposal? The infoboxes? --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ::If it does happen to be the former, I'll need the rights to be given to me. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 07:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::So you know, from now on, I'll be using my usual account, Will k. --[[User:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] [[User talk:Apollo J. Apollo|'Apollo']] 06:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Account That is correct. --[[User:Will k|'Will']] (talk) 00:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi I am from Narnia too! we could be the best of friends! You should visit my page sometimes! Tori loves Edmund 02:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC)ToriLovesEdmund I'm having trouble figuring out how to get the comments section on the articles to appear...help? Greenbean347Greenbean347 19:34, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing pages Hi, I am Coyotecall778. I am one of narnia's fans. I love Narnia! | was wondering why when you try to edit a page there is a message that says something like "only registered members can edit this page." What does that mean? Coyotecall778 00:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome message! It made me feel... well, welcome. I'll definitely be here to help inform the Narnia world for quite a while! :D "The dream is ended; this is the morning." ~Aslan 02:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cleanup I think it's a great idea, but I wish we had some other users to help. I have been nominating articles for deletion lately. *But they don't edit here very often, if at all. No one does frequently. ~Arvan **That sounds good. Let's do it! I think it'd be cool if we could do some sort of infoboxes that work for any category. You know, for characters, items, locations, media, etc. Some have infoboxes but not everything. ~Arvan ***Sure thing! Yeah, I agree, adminship needs to be reserved for more active users who have been around for a while. But that doesn't mean we can't ask for help! ~Arvan ****That sounds awesome. I been really busy with school lately. ~Arvan *****I'm a Junior in high school, but I'm going to a community college (I'm saving two years of my life from school). ~Arvan